Sunday Morning
by Keshi-chan13
Summary: ReaderXCanon. After a night at the New York State Fair, you wake up to find Alfred knocked out. So what do you do? Make him a breakfast he's sure to love. Fluffiness and humor will unfold!  Fail Summary.


**Ok, so, this is a ReaderXCanon story between you and America. Just fill in the blanks and what not and have fun reading~ This is my first story so yeah.. go easy, please. XDDD Rating, critiques, or any sort of comment would be lovely. Thanks for choosing to read this~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, nor the country America, who is Alfred. F. Jones.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The warmth that surrounds you makes you feel safe. You snuggle into it, sighing subconsciously as you continue sleeping in the arms of your lover.<p>

The supplier of warmth, Alfred F. Jones, looks down at you with a gentle smile. Despite the fact he'd usually wear a goofy smirk on his face, right now he had seemed like a different person with that new, soft expression he was wearing. Many people thought he wasn't capable of such a smile, but that certainly didn't faze a person like you. You always saw past that.

Alfred rested his chin on your soft, (h/c) locks, still smiling softly to himself as you slept soundly in his arms. After the exciting evening you two spent at the fair, you especially had been exhausted.

Riding rides, running around, dancing, singing... you pretty much did it all in that one night. And that was something Alfred always liked about you. Though the majority of the time you kept to yourself, under the right conditions, that was when you'd shine. When you lost yourself in the excitement.

Alfred's eye lids drooped, the American surprised to see himself getting sleepy. He looked down at your sleeping form. He placed a chaste kiss on your forehead.

"...See ya in the morning,_," he said before drifting off into sleep, wrapping his arms a bit more protectively around you.

* * *

><p>The next morning you woke up, still snuggled closely to the usual hyperactive American. To your surprise, though, he had still been in quiet a slumber.<p>

You giggle to yourself, noticing he had fallen asleep in his glasses again.

" ...Al, your such an idiot...," you teased in a whisper, gently taking the glasses from the American's nose and setting them on the night stand. While your arm was extended, you checked the time. It had been noon already.

You sighed, " I think a good lunch would wake him up...," you say to yourself as you carefully wiggled out of the persistent American's grasp. You smile as he searches for you. Your smile continued on even after he settled back down.

" I'll be back, Al~," you sing before exiting the room, the possibilities for lunch already playing out in your mind. Some hot dogs would make him happy. Especially since he's technically having them for a breakfast. Besides, after what he did for you last night... it's the least you could do. The giant teddy bear sitting in the corner that you absolutely _adored_ didn't magically pop up there. No, he won that for you. And more. When it came to you, he'd bend over backwards if it made you happy.

You blushed as you thought of that reckless American and make your way to the kitchen before pulling out the wieners for said man's 'breakfast.' Within no time, your cooking fills the air and starts to disperse, filling the house up with an aroma no true meat lover could resist.

It didn't take long for America to catch the scent, his eyes slowly opening up. He knew that smell. And he knew for a fact who was making that smell, too. No one could quiet cook like you. He could tell the difference just by the smell of it.

He slumped forward and yawned, scratching his head before taking his glasses and positioning them on his face. After a bit of stretching, he pulled himself off the bed and headed to the door, eager to sneak up on you again. Like he always did.

You were so distracted by the search for tongs that you didn't hear the American come down stairs, nor did you sense his presence until he wrapped his arms around you.

"Mornin', Babydoll~," the American man said, making you jump. You blushed softly at his actions though this had been an everyday thing.

"Good morning, Alfred..."

That said man smiled, "You must really be in a good mood if your making hot dogs for breakfast...," he said with a chuckle as he rested his chin on your shoulder. You sighed and smiled.

"Well, I am, actually... I had a lot of fun last night with you, and I thought I should do something special for you since you showed me a good time," you reply with a soft blush still present on your cheeks.

America chuckled, "Babe, you don't have to do that... I did that just 'cause. You don't have to give me anything in return... I never asked you to. You know that, don't cha?"

You continued on with your activities, pulling out the hot meat with the tongs.

"I know, but I wanted to. I can't just _not_ do anything in return!" you chuckle, "Besides... if you don't eat these they'll get cold and go to waste..."

You place several hot dogs on a plate and pull away from America, setting the food on the table. He smiled, " I guess... but you still didn't have to...," he said, placing a kiss on your forehead.

" ...It's sweet of you, don't cha know? Always paying me back even over the tiny stuff~," he continued on before sitting down.

You sighed, wondering what he'd consider being something _big_.

"You _always_ say that... 'You're so nice~!' 'You're so this and that~!' Will you ever end your showering of comments?" you tease.

Alfred smiled as he took a large bite from the hotdog.

"No way! I say it because it's true. There's no good reason to hide the truth, right?" he replied with a smirk, his words was distorted thanks to the food.

You rolled your eyes, having been around America long enough to understand what he was saying when his mouth was full.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... just don't talk with your mouth full...!," you laughed, making America laugh as he continued eating.

You turn away from him and go to the cabinet, pulling out a box of cereal. Alfred looks at you with confusion.

"What cha doin'?" he asked curiously.

You smiled, " What's it look like? I'm making myself something..."

Alfred blinked, " Why make something else when there's plenty of food right here...?," he asked, pointing to the plate of hot dogs.

"Those are for you, though..."

"So? It's not like I'm gonna hog 'em all... you have to eat some too. It's the least I can do for the wonderful breakfast~," he replied with a sly grin. You roll your eyes.

"Then the chain of return will never end...," you sigh. "Just eat them, ok? Besides, I don't want hot dogs for breakfast... I-"

You paused when you suddenly found America in front of you with a hot dog in hand.

"Eat it."

A pause.

"No, it's yours."

"Come on,_, eat it."

"Al, I said no."

"Eat it."

"No."

"_Eat it_."

"_No._"

"**Eat it!**"

"**No!**"

Alfred then holds it up, threating to shove it into your mouth if you didn't accept it.

"Come on, hot dogs for breakfast isn't all that bad~ Just eat it with me, please? You'll make me feel weird if you don't."

You raise a brow, "How?"

"...Because you're down grading yourself while I pig out. You shouldn't do that, you know."

You sigh, " Alfred, I'm not down grading myself... I just want cereal thi- Hey!"

Alfred pokes your cheek with his index finger, "Come on, don't be such a tight ass,_! Just give it up already~! You know you can't win against the Hero!"

You smirk, " Is that so~?"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, that's so... I think a Hero would know what he's-!"

You surprised the 'hero' with a passionate kiss on the lips. And to your glee, he shut up and kissed back. After standing there with locked lips, the both of you part, a smirk plastered on your face.

"I think the score's one to one, isn't it~?," she giggled, tapping the American on his nose, watching his cheeks turn a light pink.

He then smiled, "Time for the tie breaker!" he exclaimed, before taking you in his arms. You blush as you were pulled into a deep kiss. And of course, since he had only a smidge more experience, you were the first to moan when you opened your mouth and let him explore.

America smirked and pulled away, " Two to one~"

The two of you softly launched playful insults, and occasionally surprised each other with your gestures, trying to get a victor. In the end, though, it was still a tie, and would remain that way.

The two of you pull away from each other, though your arms are still around Alfred's neck, and his hands are still locked on your hips.

" Well... thanks to this game of ours, I think your hot dog got cold...," the American chuckled, looking to the neglected dog on the counter, " And we're still tied..."

You smile,"...Well, if I heat it up it'll still be fine~," you reply, and then and there you caved in. Eating with America wouldn't be so bad, right? Besides, his next tactic was his puppy-dog eyes, and you would've caved then anyhow..

Alfred's smile brightened, "Hahahaha! I knew I'd win~," he declared and fist pumped.

You laugh at him, " Yeah, yeah, keep on bragging... this'll only mean I'll win the next round~," you say as you let your man go, going to heat your food before turning back around to face him again.

He smirks, " You sure about that~?" he asked as he inched closer. Once he got close, you flick his nose, " Yeah, I'm sure~"

Alfred's nose wrinkles up from you hitting it, and he moves it around a bit. You giggle a bit before Alfred takes you by the hand.

"Alright... next challenge, you take your best shot, and I won't back down! The Hero will still win no matter what...!" he said in a triumphant manner before placing a kiss on your hand and looking back into your eyes. You blush softly.

" Y-Yeah... I will... But I'm still gonna beat ya~," you say, before the both of you laugh and get down to the original agenda: eating. The two of you sit at the table in content silence, the both of you clasping the other's hand while using the other one to eat.

" Wub chu, wabby!," Alfred says with his mouth full, making you snort. Good thing you actually swallowed or else you would've choked.

" ...Love you too, Al. "

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... first story. XD LOL, first one I've ever really <em>finished... <em>But yes, it's over. I'm thinking about writing more ReaderXCanon stories for Hetalia and other animes. If you have an requests, I'll see what I can do~! Thanks once again (I'm sorry I said that twenty times!)! :)**


End file.
